Season 8
Season 8 aired August 2012 - 2013. List of Episodes Bear in the Big Blue House Season 8 #Episode 1 (261): Part of Privacy - August 24, 2012 #Episode 2 (262): Cool Twists - August 31, 2012 #Episode 3 (263): Atomic Hogg - September 5, 2012 #Episode 4 (264): The Morning Report - September 12, 2012 #Episode 5 (265): Clam Day Afternoon - September 19, 2012 #Episode 6 (266): Some Bread News - September 26, 2012 #Episode 7 (267): The Malicious Journey - October 5, 2012 #Episode 8 (268): The Running Team - October 9, 2012 #Episode 9 (269): Hall Monitor - October 10, 2012 #Episode 10 (270): Spooked Around - October 12, 2012 #Episode 11 (271): Close to Wind - October 19, 2012 #Episode 12 (272): When These Blogs are Made from Blogging - October 26, 2012 #Episode 13 (273): Mice Don't Take Sick Days - November 5, 2012 #Episode 14 (274): Martin Luther Bear - November 12, 2012 #Episode 15 (275): Gone Bad - November 19, 2012 #Episode 16 (276): The Hogulak Mac 2.0 - November 26, 2012 #Episode 17 (277): Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast - November 27, 2012 #Episode 18 (278): Moss Returns - November 28, 2012 #Episode 19 (279): The Mouse Bully - November 29, 2012 #Episode 20 (280): Metal or No Metal - December 7, 2012 #Episode 21 (281): Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley - January 25, 2013 #Episode 22 (282): Super Bear XVII - February 1, 2013 #Episode 23 (283): What a Cheating Mouse - February 8, 2013 #Episode 24 (284): Less Than Comic - February 14, 2013 #Episode 25 (285): In Search of Online - February 15, 2013 #Episode 26 (286): Flash it Out - February 22, 2013 #Episode 27 (287): Everything is All Nutrient - March 1, 2013 #Episode 28 (288): Main Bear Parts - March 15, 2013 #Episode 29 (289): Scientific Bear Strikes Back - March 22, 2013 #Episode 30 (290): Tax Day - April 5, 2013 #Episode 31 (291): Harry in Charge - April 12, 2013 #Episode 32 (292): Bear for President - April 19, 2013 #Episode 33 (293): Memorial Day - April 26, 2013 #Episode 34 (294): Under Every Roof - May 10, 2013 #Episode 35 (295): Skippy Plans Ahead - May 17, 2013 #Episode 36 (296): The Woodland Valley Publisher - May 24, 2013 #Episode 37 (297): Vanderpreen Comes Back - May 31, 2013 #Episode 38/39 (298/299): 300th Episode Spectacular - June 7, 2013 #Episode 40 (300): Seahorse Seashell Party - June 14, 2013 #Episode 41 (301): Pronouns are Products - June 21, 2013 #Episode 42 (302): Garbage Wasted - June 28, 2013 #Episode 43 (303): Major League Woodland - July 5, 2013 #Episode 44 (304): Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? - July 12, 2013 #Episode 45 (305): As Seen on TV - July 19, 2013 #Episode 46 (306): T.G.I. Tuesday - July 26, 2013 #Episode 47 (307): In Your Dreams - August 2, 2013 #Episode 48 (308): New Neighbors - August 9, 2013 #Episode 49 (309): Weight and Balance - August 16, 2013 #Episode 50 (310): Back in Business - August 23, 2013 Gallery Coming soon Category:International BITBBH Seasons